Beginners' Guide
__TOC__ ='Starting Strong'= Becoming a Citizen When you start the game, you will arrive at Elnea Wharf. Wiala will greet you and guide you through some basic tutorials and ask you to meet with her at her Tavern. Have a look through the Fast Travel map/menu, this will be your main means of getting around, at the top is a list of tabs containing all of the dungeons you can explore, and at the bottom is a row of useful destinations. Speak with Wiala and select the first option "I have business with Wiala" to accept your first quest. After completing several quests from Wiala, she will eventually offer you a quest to "Become a Citizen". You will have the option of either accepting the quest to "Become a citizen", or you can decline and accept the quest at a later date. The quest will require you to earn five thousand bea in order to become a citizen. Once you have the required amount, report back to Wiala and you will become a citizen of the Kingdom. Congratulations: you are now the citizen of the Kingdom and ready to start your daily lives. * Tip: The fastest way to earn the five thousand bea needed to become a citizen is by completing quests and repeatedly exploring the Old Town Ruins dungeon and selling the items gained. Please note that once you've become a citizen you cannot go back to being a traveler again. There is no purpose to refuse being a citizen. If you're unhappy about the Initial State you're in and want to change, then you will need to completely restart the game. See Initial States and the player discussions below for more information. More information can also be found on Becoming a Citizen. Exploring Jobs Check here for information on all the different careers Unless you want to be a farmer, go ahead and try out the "become a ____ for a day" quests to explore their perks and drawbacks. If you do want to be a farmer, you can still accept most of the "become a ____ for a day" quests, however you should not accept the quest to ”become a farmer for a day.” Please note that in the Nintendo Switch version, only one Job trial is availiable per job. More can be unlocked only by reaching the top of that job. =Choosing a Job= Farmer * After you start, make sure that you do not accept the quest to become a farmer until later. * Visit the pasture every day and collect as many rudder milk as you can. * After you can get no more milk from the pastures visit the dungeons. * Complete quests when they appear. * Don't deliver anything to the delivery warehouses or do any quests with a work point reward until after you have become a citizen. After you change from Traveler to citizen you work points will reset to zero. * Spend lots of spare time fishing (using the best bait available, preferably seasonal big fish bait), and collecting mushrooms and herbs. Sell as many fish as you need for more bait (except for Veras) and save the rest for quests and sending to the delivery warehouses after you become a farmer, the next year. * Around the 25th of the month (but no later than the 28th) or when you have nine hundred and ninety nine Rudder Milks, speak to a farmer and engage in small talk, you will now have the quest to become a farm manager for a day. Put on the farmers outfit and visit the Cheese Shed. Process the milk and small milk (but not the high quality milk) into curds and place the curds on the shelf. Then do the farm work, such as filling the feed troughs and cleaning up the manure. Save the remaining milk for the next year. Taking care of Rudders and making cheese Firstly, visit the Pasture using fast travel and enter the Rudder Hut. In the hut there is a Feed Storage on the bottom left-hand corner. Collect a Rudder Feed (1 wp) and then place it in an empty trough on the upper area (25 wp). Repeat until all the troughs are full, or another farmer appears. Make sure to also that pick up any rudder pie (dung/manure) that you see in the area (100 wp). It's best to go to the Rudder Hut first thing in the morning as the troughs will be empty with no other farmers around to refill it. Secondly, enter the pasture area and start milking as many rudders as possible (2 wp with/out milk). When you are unable get any more milk from the rudders, go to the hut and check the troughs. If there is food in any of the the troughs leave, if not refill the troughs, you can go back to the pasture and milk the rudders again keep repeating until none of the rudders are in the hut. Look for the rudders with musical notes above their heads. At the end of the day you should have around 100 milks at minimum, but 200+ milk will be a good amount to have. Lastly, visit the Cheese Shed (located at the north-east of the pasture area). In the top left of the shed, you can process the milks into various Curds and then place them on the Ageing Shelf on the right side of the shed. (30 wp per High-Quality Curd and 15 wp per regular Curd). Farming Tips * Work as hard as you can and obtain as many work points as possible. Click on the work points banner, take note of how many points the person above you has, and aim to beat it. This is a good way to motivate yourself to ascend the ranks, and if you have earned the highest work point as an Association Manager, you'll be given rights to run the stall (in Fountain Square) on the Harvest Festival. * If you have been given the rights, you should gather as many items as possible and buy at least 20 of every ingredients currently available in the shop. So gather the ingredients and turn them into dishes before the Festival. On the day of the Festival, head to the Fountain Plaza and start placing all your sellable items on stall. You can earn at least 3,000 bea depending on what you're selling. Also, if you don't leave your stall you can even carry on the sale into night time. So make sure to sell as many items as possible. * It's a good idea to save up the eggs you get from the forest dungeon because you can use them to make food with other ingredients, and in a recurring quest. * Once you have 99,999 wp, save the milks and curds in your inventory for the next year and focus on dungeons and relationships for the remaining days. * On the 28th if you don't already have 99,999 wp delvier all the items that you have saved. * If you want to make lots of bea, a farmer will earn between 2.5 and 3 bea per wp at the end of the year. So they are likely the job with the biggest earning potential. If you set a target of 3-5k WP per day, then you can earn more than 250K bea per year. Knight or Scholar Decide which job you would like to be. Select the weapon of your job and stick with the same type of weapon. Typically Knights wield Swords and Scholars use Maguns. Become close / dear friends with someone (preferably an elderly) who is in the same job. You can also look for someone who is single, around the same age as your character, and also in the same (or at least in another combat) job to be your potential Partner/Spouse. Repeatedly explore dungeons that aligns with your job (i.e. Knight/Forest or Scholar/Ruins). Be sure to ask your friends (who is in the same job) to explore with you. Visit the Caravan Co. (Mobile version) or Muscle Hall (Nintendo Switch version) and upgrade your weapon accordingly. Once you can handle the dungeons on your own, explore as many times as you can per day. Keep doing this until you can join the ranks of your chosen career. If you are able to obtain Trial Clothing (item) for these jobs it is recommended to wait until your ability states are higher so you can fully utilize the gains when you use it (e.g. clearing 5 star Dungeon). Tips for when you become a Knight: * Visit the forest dungeons until 2nt and gather moff wool when you see moffs. * From 2nt until 3nt and on days when you have an appointment gather moff wool, and gather herbs. * Occasionally spend a day visiting the ruins and mines dungeons. * Occasionally visit the castle to turn the moff wool into cloth. * Use a Magun in the Knights tournament to gain an advantage. For more information check the Jobs page. Tips for when you become a Scholar: * Visit the Ruins dungeons throughout the day until 2nt. * From 2nt until 3nt and on days when you have an appointment gather from logs in the ruins areas. * Occasionally spend a day visiting the forest and mines dungeons. * Occasionally visit the basement lab at the scholars association to make medicines and dyes. * When you visit phomos forest gather as much as you can from logs. For more information check the Jobs page. Mountain Corps To join the Mountain Corps, you must marry a Corps Captain or the eldest child of a Corps Captain, and move in with them. In either case, your character will take the last name of their spouse. Be warned that upon doing so, there is no way to get a different job without passing down to your character's child. Tips for when you join the Mountain Corps: * Visit the mine dungeons throughout the day until 2nt. * From 2nt to 3nt, and on days when you have an appointment mine the ores in the caves. * Occasionally spend a day exploring Forest and Ruins dungeons. * Use a Sword to gain an advantage in the Corps tournament. * Occasionally visit the smelter to make use of the ores and minerals. * Occasionally buy geat flour and cheese to make pizza at the smelter. * When you visit phomos forest gather as much as you can from the rocks. For more information check the Jobs page, and Work_Points#Mountain Corps Priesthood To become a Priest (male), Curate (female), or Acolyte (male or female), you must be single and have a close relationship with a Priest, Curate, or Acolyte. When someone in the position dies or quits their job, you will be considered as a candidate for the position. Becoming close or dear friends with all of the Priests, Curates, and Acolytes is the best way to be considered for the position. For more information check the Jobs page. Royalty Not available to first generation characters. For more information check the Jobs page. Tips * You can speed up the combat and adventure animation via Settings (Mobile version) or Animation Settings (Nintendo Switch version). This can be done after you have entered the dungeon. * Remember to eat your breakfast at the table each morning. You will get double EXP and won't be hungry. * Make lots of friends (and especially those in your chosen career). They will also give you gifts. * If you want to level up a specific weapon skill, you can remove your other skills and then activate auto battle. Skills set up or removal can be done in Combat Settings (Mobile version) or Skill Set (Nintendo version). To level up an SP skill you can remove all the skills (except the defense skill) and activate auto-battle. * Exploring dungeons is a good way to make some bea. You can sell the loots obtained (e.g. battle talismans, seeds, small gold bars, or silver ingots). * Fishing is also another good option to make bea at the beginning of the game. Seasonal fish can be caught throughout the year depending on the season you're in (i.e. Spring Shinzo, Summer Rago, Autumn Bahna, and Winter Popago), and you can sell them for some bea. If your job, however, has a work point pay out of two times or more, then it is always better to turn in fishes to the Supply House. Turning in all your other delivered goods to the Supply House would also be ideal. * Remember to invite friends to explore with you if you're finding it difficult to proceed with the dungeons. You will likely need all the help you can get at the beginning of the game. * Make use of the fast travel function as they can help get you to the right dungeon. ---- Category:Help